


Friend of A Friend

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino likes Berwald, but can't quite muster up the courage to tell him. So, the Finn comes up with a quick little plan to rouse the Swede's suspicions. Pointless!SuFin smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is the brainchild of Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing. I make no profit from this story.

Tino was pining for Berwald.

_Everyone_ could see it.

Everyone except _Berwald_ , that is.

He had been holding out hope that one day, Berwald would affirm his love for him without Tino having to embarass himself in a half-assed attempt to confess. They were best friends for years; what was holding him back?

Best friends or not, Tino feared the sting of rejection. Those days or months or even _years_ of nursing himself back to perfect mental health was not something Tino wanted to go through.

So, Tino spent two long and agonizing weeks thinking of the perfect way to confess to Berwald without being too forthcoming. A bit of practicing in the mirror, some - albeit, rather unconvincing - smiles and the Swede would be none the wiser. Berwald invited him to his dorm room to watch a movie, so Tino was determined to tell him there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tino's heart hammered against his ribcage as he made his way to his best friend's dorm. This was now or never. He was not going another day without Berwald knowing how he felt. Now, if everything went perfect, Tino could be snuggling happily with the man of his dreams. If not, he could walk out with a broken heart.

He rapped on the door as daintily as he could, hounding himself internally about how loud it sounded and how desperate he looked. When Berwald opened the door, all thoughts halted. The taciturn blond stared at the Finn, then shrugged, stepping aside to let him in.

"I almost thought ya weren't comin'," he said.

"I know, Ber. I'm sorry. I was having a hard time finding something to wear."

"Haven't washed yer clothes yet, have ya?"

Tino blushed bright red. "You know me too well, but, no. I just wanted to find something nice to wear," he replied.

"Ya _always_ look nice ta me."

Tino couldn't suppress the sound of glee in the back of his throat quick enough, Berwald turning on the spot.

"Ya alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just...a little parched, is all," Tino lied, rubbing his throat.

"Yer no stranger. Get somethin' ta drink, Tino."

"...Sure..." Tino mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

His eyebrows knitted, Berwald sat on the bed beside Tino. "That all yer gettin', Tino?" he asked.

"Yeah. For now!" The Swede nodded in reply, turning his attention to the television.

"Ya stayin' here tonight?"

_"With any luck..."_ Tino thought. He shook the thought out of his head. "If you want me to."

"There's no class tomorrow, sa I wanted ta spend as much time with ya as I could," Berwald muttered.

"We _do_ have conflicting schedules," Tino acknowledged. "Well, it looks like a sleepover!"

Now, he needed the _perfect_ opportunity.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hour into the movie, Tino began to squirm against Berwald, making him wrap an arm around him.

"Ya cold?" he asked. "I could give ya a blanket."

"No, I'm not cold."

"Need ta pee? Ya know where the bathroom is."

"I don't need to pee either, Ber," Tino said, nudging the Swede lightly in the chest with his elbow. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Bout what?"

Tino sat on his knees, facing Berwald's scrutinizing gaze. "Er, a friend of mine told me something about you," Tino said. "

A _friend_?" Berwald repeated.

"Yeah! He said that he really, _really_ likes you and since I'm your best friend, he wanted me to, er, feel you out for him!" Tino said unconvincingly.

"That so?" Berwald asked after a long pause.

"Yep! That's the story!"

The corners of Berwald's mouth turned up slightly, puffs of laughter escaping him. "Tell yer friend that I'm kinda interested in someone," he said.

Tino quickly hid his disappointment. "Oh...uh...I'll be sure to tell him. He...he won't like it much, but I guess he'll have to deal with it." He crawled beside Berwald, nudging him. "Wanna tell me who it is? You know, just between friends?" he teased.

Berwald scratched his chin. "Hm. He's beautiful. He ain't very tall, but it's okay. He's blond and prettiest when he's smilin'. He thinks he chubby, but I think he's perfect. He's smart and he always gets good grades. He always helps people and he doesn't make a fuss about it."

Tino sat back, intrigued. "Wow. He sounds _amazing_."

Berwald laughed again. "Tino, it's _you_."

"What?"

"Yer a bad liar," said Berwald.

"I am _not_! I was telling the truth about my friend and everything!"

"How long did it take ya ta make up that friend excuse?"

"It's not an _excuse_ , Berwald!" Tino cried.

"Okay. _Story_ then. Either way, how long did it take ya ta make it up?"

"I didn't make anything up!"

" _Tino..._ " Berwald said sternly.

Tino folded his arms. "Fine. Two weeks," he said grudgingly.

"Hm," Berwald said. "Yer a bad actor too."

"Oh, Ber, that was just _low_."

"But, it's the truth."

Tino sighed. "I guess I can't lie to you, Ber. There is no friend. It was...just me."

"Why'd ya lie?"

"I was scared that you'd reject me. I was afraid that you would say that I wasn't worth your time and -"

Suddenly, Berwald smashed his lips to Tino's, effectively shutting him up. He couldn't move, pressed tightly against Berwald's torso, the Swede's mouth working shyly against his own. Finally, Tino's eyes slipped closed as he fell into the hungry kiss, responding with a playful nibble to Berwald's bottom lip. Delicate, nervous fingers trailing down his chest was all Berwald needed to push him over the edge. He lay Tino on the bed, looming predatorily over him. The Finn, blushing but breathless from the kiss, flashed a smile and Berwald tucked his head into his shoulder, nipping softly at his collarbone. When he finished his handy work and had left a considerably bright love bite, Berwald sat up, looking Tino in the eye.

"Tino, we can stop if ya don't want ta go any further than this," he said.

"No, it's alright," Tino replied, resting on his elbows. "I don't mind."

"We're both virgins, Tino. I don't want ta hurt ya."

"You won't hurt me, Ber. I promise."

Berwald duly nodded, reaching to his bedside table, when Tino, perplexed, cocked his head. "Um..." "Lube. A condom too," Berwald answered.

Tino shifted nervously. "Um...do you think that..."

"Hm?"

"Uh...no condom?" he asked.

Berwald's face hardened. "Ya sure?"

"I trust you, Berwald."

Hesitantly, Berwald dropped it in the drawer. Hands shaking, he pulled Tino's shirt over his head, leaning in to kiss at his neck. Suddenly, Tino stopped him.

"Wanna stop?" he asked.

"N-no," Tino breathed. "I just wanted you to lock the door."

Berwald left Tino on the bed in wait while he locked the door. During the time, Tino decided to survey the bottle of lube. When Berwald returned, he resumed roaming gentle, nervous hands over the Finn's slightly pliant body.

"Are ya absolutely sure ya wanna do this, Tino?" he asked one last time.

"I told you, Ber. I'm _positive_." A thought struck Tino. "Ber?"

"Hm?"

"Are you... _scared?_ "

Berwald slowly looked at his beloved, gazing at the bed as he nodded hesitantly.

"Truth be told, Tino, I'm not entirely sure of what I'm supposed ta be doin' to ya. I'm scared I'm gonna hurt ya."

"I'm scared too, Ber. I don't know what to expect, but I'll be fine because I'm with you."

Berwald was running on pure sensory overload. His hands begged to touch Tino. And he did, palms sinking into his hips, the tips of his fingers playing at the waistband of Tino's jeans. His mouth wanted to taste Tino, so he did, running shy tongue along the length of Tino's neck. He yearned for him, but there was still a nagging thought of hurting his beloved that hung back, chipping away at his gusto. Only when soft hands pushed his arms away gently did Berwald open his eyes.

"I think it's _my_ turn to touch _you_ ," Tino said, smiling.

Berwald sat back, watching Tino's hands run beneath his shirt. He took his shirt off to aid him in his blind journey. Tino, enthused, kept eye contact with Berwald as his hands slid down his abdomen and ended at his belt. Berwald encouraged him with a sigh and a nod, allowing Tino to slowly undo his belt and pants.

"Can I...take them off?" Tino asked.

Berwald lifted his hips and Tino slid his pants off. However, Berwald wasn't ready to remove his boxers. But, the way his erection strained against the fabric that confined it, the more Tino was drawn to it. His hands hovered nervously over it at first, but he found the courage to touch it gently, eliciting a sharp groan from the Swede.

"Don't..." Berwald breathed.

"Why not?"

"If ya see it, ya won't want ta anymore," Berwald muttered.

"I'll have to see it eventually," replied Tino.

 

Still, Berwald was resilient.

"If I show you mine first, will that make you better?" Tino was ready to bare himself to Berwald. He wanted nothing more than to be able to let the Swede partake in him.

"I...I guess sa..." Berwald finally said.

Tino undressed slowly for Berwald. Finally, he dropped his underwear to the floor, completely nude, but confident. Berwald stared in amazement, but remained hesitant to follow Tino's lead. His hands reached for his own waistband in trepidation. He looked up at Tino, who now sat beside him on the bed.

"Ya won't laugh at it, will ya?" he asked.

"Why would I?"

"Ya won't get scared either?"

"Again; why would I?"

Tino kept his eyes glued to Berwald, waiting for the moment when his erection would spring forth in its all emcompassing glory. However, Berwald blushed nervously.

"I can't do it while yer lookin' at me."

"What fun is _that_?" Tino asked.

"Tino..."

"I promise, Ber."

Deciding to just get it over with, Berwald slid his boxers off, Tino gasping in surprise and delight. Lightly wetting his palm with his tongue, he reached for the Swede's impressive member, stroking it gently.

"What were you so scared of?" Tino teased over Berwald's moaning.

"Why would I laugh at _this_? Why would I be scared?"

"I think I know what I'm doin' now," Berwald said, laying Tino on the bed and pulling the covers over them.

Gently, he spread Tino's legs, dipping his head between them to nip at the pale, smooth skin of his thighs. Tino threaded his fingers through Berwald's hair, body writhing, his moans ushering him on. Berwald sat up, kissing Tino's palms. Nervously, he reached for the lube by Tino's head, taking in the soft scent of his hair. Berwald slicked two fingers, knowing what he had to do.

"I'm, um, going to use my fingers first, Tino," he said, rubbing the tip of his index finger against Tino's entrance.

"I know. I trust you, Ber."

Slowly, the finger slipped in, Tino cringing slightly. Berwald drew passionate circles on his thighs with his dry hand, apologizing profusely for hurting him.

"I-I'm not hurt, Ber. It's just...uncomfortable," Tino whined.

Berwald sighed, wriggling the finger against the wet, slick walls. Tino eventually calmed, moaning in time with the finger's movement. The second digit made its way inside Tino, rubbing against him with the first.

"Ya okay?" Berwald asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm alright. It feels good."

When Berwald felt that Tino was stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on a nearby napkin. Tino stared as Berwald nervously gripped his own member.

"Are you...going to put it in?" asked Tino.

"Er, yeah." Pouring some lube into his hand, Berwald stroked his erection, spreading the lube generously. He exhaled, placing the tip at Tino's entrance.

"I'm scared," he said.

"Me too," Tino replied.

The Finn's eyes slipped shut as Berwald prodded him gently. "Be gentle..."

"Of course."

Tino let out a silent scream as he felt Berwald push past the tight ring of muscle. Worried, Berwald stopped, wiping a tear from Tino's eye.

"I'm sorry, Tino. We can stop here if-"

"No. It's alright. It's just..."

"Yer in pain," Berwald mumbled against Tino's temple.

"You're...pretty big. Just...go slow, please?"

Berwald watched as he slowly entered Tino, saddened by the Finn's pained shrieks and moans.

"I'm _sa_ sorry, Tino..."

Finally, he rested fully inside of his beloved, trying desperately not to move and hurt the Finn.

"It won't always hurt like this, will it?" asked Tino.

"I hope not. I don't want ta hurt ya like that anymore," Berwald replied.

"I'm okay as long as I'm with you."

The pain faded, giving way to numbness, then lingering pleasure. "Ber...can you move?"

Berwald withdrew slowly and sheathed himself just as slowly, Tino's soft moaning urging him on. He kept up the slow rhythm, pushing and pulling, hands reaching for Tino's body. Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck, fingernails digging into his back. Their lips met, moans slipping from them. The Swede enveloped Tino, wrapping large arms around him. With a gasp, Berwald missed a stroke, stilling for a moment before continuing to thrust.

"Berwald... _ah..._ "

Suddenly, Berwald stilled, groaning and gripping Tino's waist bruisingly. He lay his head in Tino's shoulder, the stunned Finn patting him on the back.

"Berwald...d-did you just... _come_?" asked Tino.

"...'m sorry..." he breathed. "I couldn't..."

"It's okay!" Tino cried. " _Really!_ "

"But...ya didn't..."

"It doesn't matter! We'll get it right!"

This was both the best and _worst_ day of Berwald's life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post coitus, Tino wrapped himself in the covers and attempted to comfort Berwald, who sat on the side of the bed, head in his hands.

"Berwald..."

"I'm sa sorry, Tino. I couldn't make ya feel good," he said.

"You _did_ make me feel good, Ber!" Tino replied, wrapping his arms around the Swede's waist.

"But, I couldn't make ya come."

" _So?_ We have more time to work on that, don't we? I mean, it's only our first time!"

"Ya mean...it's okay?"

" _Of course_ it's okay!" cried Tino. Berwald sighed and Tino patted the space next to him. "Wanna come to bed?"

"Yer not mad at me?"

"Ber, why would I be mad at you? It happened. It's okay. I promise."

Berwald pulled the covers over him, but refused to touch or cuddle with Tino.

"Oh, Ber. You won't even _cuddle_ with me?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Berwald, this incident will stay in this room, between you and me. _Forever_ ," Tino promised.

Berwald slowly turned to Tino. "Really?"

"No one else will know!" Tino rested a dainty hand against Berwald's chest. "We have all the time in the world to practice. Together."

"Ya sure?"

Tino nodded. "I have a _friend_ that could help you with that."


End file.
